


Careful Fear and Dead Devotion [fanmix]

by protect_rosie



Series: you're my story [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, LIKE EVER EVER, M/M, Playlist, i have so many emotions about this story, it's my favorite fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to say that <i>Careful Fear and Dead Devotion</i> is my favorite fic anyone's ever written and I love it a lot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Careful Fear and Dead Devotion [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Careful Fear and Dead Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475876) by [othersideofthis (hikaru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru/pseuds/othersideofthis). 



> I just want to say that _Careful Fear and Dead Devotion_ is my favorite fic anyone's ever written and I love it a lot.

_Careful Fear and Dead Devotion_ playlist by Jesse

 **1.** _Don't Swallow the Cap_ \-- The National

 **2.** _Stand By You_ \-- Rachel Platten

 **3.** _Remember the Time_ \-- Michael Jackson

 **4.** _Feel It_ \-- TobyMac ft. Mr. TalkBox

 **5.** _Fall For You_ \-- Secondhand Serenade

 **6.** _Cecilia and the Satelite_ \-- Andrew MacMahon and the Wilderness

 **7.** _James Dean & Audrey Hepburn_ \-- Sleeping With Sirens

 **8.** _Be Who You Are_ \-- You Me At Six

 **9.** _Water_ \-- Pentatonix

 **10.** _Run To You_ \-- Lasse Lindh

 **11.** _Marry You_ \-- Bruno Mars

 **12.** _Bloodstream_ \-- Stateless

 **13.** _Home_ \-- Phillip Phillips

 **14.** _Somewhere Only We Know_ \-- Keane

 **15.** _It's Always Been You_ \-- Chris August

 

[listen here on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLArLtLeqjrG8j8b17tBKvVnGT9CejTjY6)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me over @ [richxe](http://richxe.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
